


The Two Faces of a Coin

by missjeonghanista



Series: OUR LOVE AND OBSESSION [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: Jun likes to think of himself as somewhat twisted. It isn't normal to keep falling for dangerous men and hurtful futures for the sake of it. It isn't normal to romanticize relationships that leave him broken and in pain, but that's what he does.Then, comes a cute, angel-like boy, who sweeps him off his feet at first glance.He used to hate cute things, but maybe he just hasn't found the right one yet.But the moment he prepares his heart for another long fall into an abyss called love, the world around him as he knows it, crumbles.





	1. Help Me: Forget

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, before you continue, this fic is a spin-off from another one of my fic, I'll Hold You Tight  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691890/chapters/41731199  
> u can check this out first if u want, because it can be a little confusing without some backstory.  
> if u don't tho, u can still figure out the story.  
> so kaayyyyy

"Hyung, are you the bottom when you're with Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked cheekily, eyeing the older boy sitting on the chair beside the window of his bedroom.

"What are you saying? We never did it." Jun puffed out his cigarette smoke to Mingyu's face, smirking.

"What a shame…he seems like the type to be insanely good in bed." Mingyu commented thoughtlessly, scoffing to himself.

"I thought you're doing this to forget him?? Why are we even saying his name?" Jun snapped, crushing his cig on the ashtray forcefully.

Mingyu blinked his eyes rapidly as Jun flipped himself on top of him, straddling him with his dick between his ass.

Jun ran his fingers through his hair, that smirk still perfectly insulting Mingyu.

" What about me? Am I good in bed?" Jun reached behind him, stroking Mingyu's cock with his long, delicate fingers, his hot breath brushing his ear.

"Fuck, hyung…" His voice was breathless, his hands reaching out to grip on Jun's hips.

"You're so __big__ , Gyu…You're going to kill me like this…" Jun huffed out, moaning loudly. It was just an act, but the younger boy's dick became harder in an instant.

"Won't you like that, hyung? Me messing you up, pressing your face into the bed, you screaming for me to stop but your ass twitching for me to ram harder into you?" Jun blushed, biting his lip at the younger boy's words even if they were just hopeful imagines.

"Now you got me riled up, fuck. Where's the lube??" Jun asked impatiently and Mingyu, not really knowing what he was doing, held out his fingers to Jun.

The older boy chuckled deeply, took those fingers into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Mingyu. The inside of his mouth was warm and his tongue was wet and soft; licking every inch of skin he could fit in between those lips.

Mingyu suddenly remembered just half an hour ago, how Jun suddenly came into his bedroom, threw a blindfold his way and told him he'll give him a blowjob.

"You can imagine it's Wonwoo." Jun said sickeningly sweetly, with that dangerous glint in his eyes and Mingyu slid on the blindfold without a word.

Those lips, warm and soft around his cock just some moment ago, was sucking in his fingers, the owner's eyes closed as if he was in ecstacy.

"Fu.. Fuck…" Mingyu breathed out subconsciously, Jun letting go of his fingers with a wet 'pop'.

"I wouldn't mind sucking your dick again but I still need lube, sweet boy." Jun's pet name sounded more like an insult, as if it wasn't apparent enough that Mingyu was the more inexperienced one between the two.

"Here." He grumbled, holding out the bottle of lube.

Jun gave him a wet kiss on the forehead;again belittling him and lubed up his fingers quickly.

Mingyu watched in curiosity, how Jun’s fingers disappeared from sight, the blush now covering his whole chest and face, those small whimpers slipping out of his mouth from teasing himself.

He thought it was hot enough to get his first blowjob wearing a blindfold.

But this?

Watching Jun prepare himself, knowing he was doing so to fit Mingyu in, that was ten-fold hotter.

"Don't…Don't watch me! Wear the blindfold!" Jun threw the blindfold they had used before but Mingyu pushed it away.

"Hey, can I do that?" Mingyu asked, eyeing Jun with nothing but lust in his eyes, his hand already reaching for the lube.

"N….no... Nghh…" Mingyu's finger was thicker, pushing against the walls of his insides, slipping beside his own two digits.

"Wow. You really like this, huh." He chuckled when Jun started whimpering, finding his own sweet spot in the midst of all that.

"Ahh, there! Annghh...Gyu, there!" Mingyu pressed against that spot again, watched in awe as Jun threw his head back, his free hand clutching on Mingyu's back like claws.

"Mingyu, it's good already. Just, fuck, lie down!" Jun ordered, pushing Mingyu down on the bed with a blushing face.

"Hyung, are you shy, now?" He pressed, laughing to himself.

"Shut the fuck up." Jun gritted, his hand guiding Mingyu's dick to his asshole.

"Hyung, you-fu, fuck… fuck!" His eyes widened in disbelief as Jun's warm insides enveloped around him, clenching and unclenching as he tried to fit it all in.

"Why are you so big…." He drawled out a breath, trying to relax himself as he slowly sunk down on Mingyu's cock.

A few moments after, Jun was filled up to the hilt, Mingyu looking up at him as if he was some kind of a miracle. Jun chuckled, the slight vibration on his stomach leaving him breathless.

__Fuck, he's big…_ _

Jun bit his lip, knowing fully well he's not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow but still, he placed his hands on Mingyu's chest and said,

"Ready for me to rock your world, little boy?"

* * *

 

"Hey hyung, so we… Are we sex buddies?" Mingyu asked hesitantly, moving strands of Jun's hair away from his eyes.

"No. This is a one-time thing." Jun sighed out, eyes still closed.

"What if I don't want it to be?" Mingyu asked, his voice barely a whisper but it was enough to make Jun open his eyes.

"You don't want to be involved with me, Gyu." Jun chuckled.

"I don't know hyung, the sex is enough to make me change my mind." It was meant as a joke but Jun raised his eyebrow slightly and scoffed.

"Trying to chase after me can hurt you, though? I'm not going to be like Wonwoo, you know." Jun traced Mingyu's face, a weirdly pitiful look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"If you fall for me, I won't be doing nothing just because I don't feel the same way. I'll use you, I'll make you think I love you too and then I'll throw you away."

"Just like you did with Wonwoo? Wonwoo hyung still doesn't know that you told me to leak the video, does he?" Mingyu meant for the words to be scathing to him but Jun kissed Mingyu's shoulder, a tender move that tugged on his heartstrings a little more.

"I really thought I can be normal with him, but it's not enough. I'm twisted, Gyu. Normal doesn't cut it for me."

"But you came here… not for him?"

"No. I just wanted to scare him a little, but he already have someone else. I don't want to ruin that." Jun looked straight into Mingyu's eyes and a sad smile came up his face.

"Don't get caught up with me, Gyu. It won't end well, for both of us."

"I know. I won't."

He knew he wouldn't, not when Jun looked at him as if he was just another pest the moment he said 'sex buddies' .

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

A set of glaring brown eyes meet his the moment he looks up. Jun bows down back to his dinner, decidedly ignoring the daggers from his adopted brother, Chan. His parents look between their two sons, no doubt already sensing the tension in the air, but Jun is not in the mood to be reprimanded for something he can’t help.

He has no doubt Chan is going to confront him after this, anyway.

And he is right.

Chan chooses to slip into his bedroom while he was showering, a look of calmness hiding the storm inside him. Jun simply smiles as he walks in, putting on a pair of boxers before Chan can say anything.

“Hyung. You’re not going to the therapy sessions, aren’t you?” Jun tenses for a tiny, teeny moment but it is obvious and there’s no point in hiding the fact that he’s caught off-guarded by the question.

“I’m going.” But there’s a difference between hiding and confirming.

“I don’t think these sleeping pills are prescribed by Dr Kang, either.” Jun raises an eyebrow at Chan’s holier-than-thou tone, before snatching the pill bottle from his hand.

“They are.” Jun grits and Chan sighs, looking away from him as if the mere sight of him hurts.

“Hyung, I’m only trying to help.” He whispers, patting Jun’s shoulder softly before the bedroom door closes shut with a soft tap, and he’s all alone.

“You can’t help me, Chan. No one can.”

* * *

 

The nightmare always starts the same.

There will be a fire, and sometimes it’s in the apartment. Sometimes, it’s in the bungalow. Sometimes, it’s a human burning in screams. The faces change, his mother, his father, a random person from school.

He will just be there, silent and watching.

__Help me! Help me! Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts! Please..! Please! Anyone, help me! HELP ME!!_ _

Certain times, he’ll pour gasoline to make the fire burns brighter, some other times, he’ll see charred human bodies underneath his feet.

He will wake up, not sweating or shaking. He’ll sit up on his bed and drink water from his side-table. The scary part of the nightmares are the after.

The realization that he doesn’t feel sympathy at all.

* * *

 

Mingyu starts his skulking obsession with Jun just a few weeks before the school ends for the year. Jun seems to fit in nice enough; the center of attention in his group of friends, in judo club and almost unintentionally, in the eyes of the girls. They always describe him as caring and gentle, a little aloof but such an innocent, naive little boy.

Mingyu can’t see how they can think of him like that, but they haven’t seen Jun acting like a bitch in heat in bed. No, only he has. Hopefully.

The reason they say that though, is because Jun is always so, so…available. There’s not a second in his school life when Jun isn’t doing anything. He doesn’t care that people are tugging him for attention, or bothering him with the most mundane things.

Mingyu first thinks he likes to hog the spotlight and drink to popularity like a baby with milk. But no. There’s something deeper underneath that fake smile. And he’s determined to know what.

He’s also determined to know why Jun never goes past a one-night stand.

Mingyu can’t say that it’s painful to see Jun in and out of hotels with random girls and boys. He’s not, really. If anything, he’s amused by Jun’s over-reaching ways in making sure they’ll not come back for him. As if a rule, the people he sleeps with are never those who are in any way affiliated in his school or private life. They’re mostly random people from bars (which Jun should’ve never been able to enter by age) or call-girls looking for a sweet high-school boy to corrupt.

Jun always looks like he’s about to cry whenever he walks home, and Mingyu wants to know about that, too.

Even if he doesn’t allow him to.

* * *

 

Jun doesn’t like idle time. He likes being active, running from here to there and basically putting his hands to any use, good or bad. It’s not that he’s that restless or diligent. He just needs distraction all the time. Because whenever he’s not distracted, his mind wanders to the dark side of the moon, and stays there for a painfully vivid and long period. Sleeping pills can help it during the nights but during the day? Work is the only thing that seems to do the job. That, and drugs but Jun isn’t stupid enough to stoop that low.

So here he is, helping his mom plant sunflowers at the front of his house. She is happy to sit at the patio, yelling out words of encouragement whenever she changes her orders yet again. Jun doesn’t really mind, but it entertains his mom to think that her adopted son does get annoyed sometimes.

“Pretty. Sunflowers.” A small whisper makes Jun looks up from the ground he is digging and a pair of pale brown eyes widen comically as their gazes meet.

 

__Cute._ _

__

Was Jun’s first impression.

The boy immediately pulls his hand from the sunflower and hides them behind his body. Jun straightens up and smiles to the boy. He waves his hand and the boy, maybe a year or two younger than him, bows his head.

The boy’s black hair reaches his shoulders and there’s something soft and mysterious about him that piques up his interest. His clothes are rather flashy, bright pastel colours and exquisite design.

If there’s something off, it might be the necklace hanging from his neck; an old-looking small pendant that seems antique compared to the rest of his outfit. He wears piercings too, one of his earrings; a cross, catches the sunlight and makes Jun squint. He keeps his eyes on the sunflowers and Jun smiles to himself.

“You like flowers?” The boy nods his head immediately and Jun laughs.

“I’m Jun. Moon Junhui.” His eyebrows furrow deeply for a second and then he says, in the most softest yet beautiful voice Jun has ever heard,

“Seo Myungho.” Jun repeats the name softly, likes the way the three syllables roll on his tongue, so smooth and pretty like the boy in front of him.

A car horn startles both of them and Myungho immediately glances at the black Rolls-Royce with tinted windows. The car is parked in front of the house on sale so Jun’s thought is immediately if his family is moving into the neighbourhood. Though, to be honest an Rolls-Royce in his neighbourhood might be a little too much. The residents are just regular middle-class families, after all. The car flashes its lights a couple times and Myungho bites his lip.

“I have to go.” His Korean is a little awkward, and he seems to be hesitating a lot when he speaks.

__A foreigner?_ _

“Well, yeah. Have a nice day. It was nice meeting you, Myungho.” Jun grins and the boy seems rather taken aback by this as he nods his head quietly.

The mysterious stranger makes his way to the car, which swerves away as soon as Myungho climbs inside.

“HE’S CUTE! DO YOU LIKE HIM?”

Jun jumps at her mother’s yells, subconsciously letting go of the shovel in his hands. He jumps backwards, his heart pounding as the shovel lands where his feet were a couple miliseconds before.

“Mom!” Jun shouts, glaring at his mother who only laughs in response.

 _ _Well,__  he thinks to himself, __mom’s right, he’s cute.__

__I want to see him again.__

* * *

 

“Myungho. You’ll be fine.”

“Em.” He replies, his mind deep in thought as he peers out through the tinted window. He can barely makes out the buildings’ outlines but somehow, the quaint and quietness of the school rests his throbbing head.

“Your class is 1-3, but you have to go to the office first. You…sure you don’t want me to accompany you?” His driver and babysitter, Gwang asks but Myungho only gives him a curt shake of his head.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you.” His words are fleeting vibrations of the air as he opens the door and steps outside.

“Seo Myungho. This is all?” His homeroom teacher raises an eyebrow at his extremely thin file; after all, it only contains the registration form for the school.

“How about academic records from your previous school? At least, a copy of your ID? Your parents’?” Myungho’s blank face makes her turn her gaze to the principal who coughs awkwardly.

“Miss Hang, why are you making things harder for young Myungho here? We all want educated youth, no? Let’s get him settled in ASAP, okay?’ The principal gives a toothy grin, which Miss Hang ignores before he flees from the young woman’s flashing glare.

“Well, I don’t know a thing about you except for your name, Seo Myungho. Which means you already gave me a bad first impression. I don’t know if you’re here to actually study, or to just kill time, but I’m serious about my students. I care about them and I do my best to help them. That,” She stands up, an inch or two shorter than him even in heels, and chuckles,

“Includes you, now. Come on, follow me.” Miss Hang’s red-bottomed stilettos’ sharp taps against the floor become the only sound that accompany the two as they walk towards Myungho’s new class. Some of the students turn their heads to look at him as he pass by, but he keeps his head down; sparing no glance to anyone.

His father’s wish is for him to simply exist after all, without a sound, without a will.

The sound of a door sliding open shakes him off his thought.

“Sorry to interrupt you, teacher but I have a new student with me today. Come.” Miss Hang’s frown makes an 180 degree turn as she graces him with a kind smile, an arm outstretched; beckoning him.

Myungho steps in with silent steps, keeping a neutral expression on his face. There are murmurs the moment he enters the class, mostly from the girls but he can see that they are mostly intrigued, except for that boy at the back, daydreaming out the window.

“This is Seo Myungho. He’ll be your classmate from today onwards. Play nice, and don’t cause him trouble. Well, not too much.” Miss Hang winks and chuckles, as ripples of laughter start to echo in the class.

She’s well-liked, there’s no doubt in that.

“Well, since I would like to continue, perhaps you can take your sit now, Myungho-ssi?” The interrupted teacher exclaims with a raised eyebrow and Myungho eyes the three empty seats.

One is beside a girl, who suddenly starts applying another layer of lip tint over her already fiery red lips.

No.

Another one is beside a boy, whose armpit sweats are visible even from where he’s standing.

Em…no.

He tilts his head slightly, smirking as the daydreaming boy at the back of his class hasn’t yet come back to earth. Without another word, his legs move to claim the seat next to him.

“Hey.” The boy is startled, flinching a little at his greeting. But it doesn’t take long for a warm smile to sweep across his face, and those eyes curve into cute moon crescents.

“Hi. I’m Lee Seokmin.” He introduces himself and Myungho smiles back, taking his seat.

“Seo Myungho.” the boy nods his head repeatedly and starts talking about the lesson they are currently in the midst of. His eyes lose focus after some time because of the unstoppable rambling but then Seokmin gives him one of his sunny smiles and Myungho feels the throbbing in his head begins to dull.

__Maybe this isn’t so bad, Lee Seokmin._ _

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jun is a man of routine. Not like Mingyu is keeping a color-coded schedule of his daily life in the notebook that his older sister gave him last Christmas or anything of that sort; it’s just obvious, okay? So when a man of routine suddenly stops one of the main activities in his youthful days, it is only normal that Mingyu will worry.

Especially since the said activity is…sexual.

Long story short, Jun hasn’t get laid for about three weeks now. Not that anybody is counting. Pfft, why would Mingyu __ever__  do that?

But he is slightly concerned over Jun’s…sexual…satisfaction(?) since it has never been this long for Jun to go without sex. Which means, something must have triggered it. Now, Mingyu doesn’t want to be __too__ analytical but Jun did stop searching for one-night stands on the 50th day anniversary since they did it.

Not to be cocky, but Mingyu is pretty sure he’s the reason why Jun is abstaining from sex.

Maybe he just can’t forget the very obvious and extremely magical chemistry they shared that one faithful night? Who knows.

And Mingyu being Mingyu, figures out that the only way to actually __know__ will be to ask the owner of the body himself.

So here he is, attempting to do a kabedon on Jun, except he keeps on pulling all these defensive judo tricks that is making it very hard for Mingyu to pin him on a wall. So Mingyu stretches out his long arms, runs to Jun and traps the boy in his strong hold. The impact of his back hug causes the senior to lose his footing but his vice-like grips manage to keep them both upright. He might not have judo tactics but he has biceps.

__As expected, I can count on you, sculpture-like biceps!!_ _

“What the fuck, let me go, Kim Mingyu!” The junior looses his grip, but not enough for Jun to slip away. Instead he turns the senior around so that they’re facing each other.

“I don’t mind doing that with you again, you know.” Mingyu whisper, his little giggle further provoking the little fire of anger in Jun.

“I don’t know what,” He tackles Mingyu in his moment of unawareness, dragging the boy’s arms down to his front until his body does a backwards tumble and lands flat on the ground.

“...you’re talking about.” Jun smirks, brushing off the non-existent dust on his palms.

“Ah, that hurts, hyung….” Mingyu grimaces but the new judo champion only steps over his body, whistling as he walks away.

The big freshman puppy rolls around in pain, until a friend of his offers a hand so he can finally peel off the floor. The crowd that gathers around them disperses instantly, leaving only one or two students who are just loitering around. Amongst them, Seokmin watches in slight concern.

“It must’ve hurt…should we go help him?” Seokmin glances to the new student who is staring dead ahead to the mostly empty corridor.

“Hey, Myungho, you okay?”

Myungho turns his attention to him, a glazed over look in his eyes. His finger points straight-forward to the place where the ‘fight’ took place. Seokmin feels goosebumps start to erupt on his arms, the aura that Myungho has shifts and there’s something heavier and thicker in the air. His gaze are drilling a hole through Seokmin’s head. He speaks and Seokmin feels himself breaking in cold sweat.

 

“Jun.”


	4. Chapter 4

“If you want to earn a place in this club, clean the dojo first!” One of the third-years shove a mop his way and Myungho catches it with one hand, directing his eyes anywhere but the faces of his seniors.

It doesn’t matter to him anyway. Things like this happen too often to him that he hasn’t bothered to recognise the faces or remember their names. Be it by the way they act, speak or the company they keep, it is all too obvious that there’s no way he can mingle well with them, even if he wants to.

“And don’t you dare run your mouth to Mr Lee, I’ll fucking kill you!” Another one says, fisting his hands tightly.

“Yes.” He replies hesitantly, but the three older members of the judo club seem to find it hilarious, since they walk off with such loud laughter.

Myungho eyes the mop in his hand. He hasn’t done housework since he was 5 and still living with his mother. He doesn’t think a day would come when he has to do it again, but here he is, proof that he isn’t always right. Myungho is just about to let down the mop and go home when the door to the dojo slides open and in walks a figure of his dream.

“Ouh, sunflower!” He exclaims the moment he sets his beautiful black eyes on Myungho. The newcomer is still in his taekwondo outfit, with a wide grin on his lips and a confident stride to his walk. He’s walking towards him. Myungho quickly lets go of the mop and hides his hands behind his body.

“Ah, sorry. That’s not your name…” Jun chuckles to himself, leaning forward until his eyes are at the same level as Myungho’s chest.

“Seo. Myung. Ho. I’ll remember that next time.” He reads the nametag with a lilting note and Myungho blushes at the sudden gesture.

“Why are you here? I’ve never seen you before?”

“I just joined the club…” Jun hums and ruffles his hair with that childish-like look on his face.

“Well, welcome, Seo Myungho! What’s with the mop, though?” the two of them glance down at the fallen mop, forgotten and damp against the dojo’s floor.

“Ah, a senior told me to clean up.” Jun scoffs, even before the whole sentence comes out of Myungho’s mouth.

“What’s with that?” There’s a soft glean in Jun’s eyes when the evening sun hits them just right; making them look golden to him. His hair looks light brown in the sun and his face is soft from happiness and youth. Myungho shouldn’t be staring, but he can’t help it. There’s something utterly different about the boy in front of him.

“Cleaning up the dojo is everyone’s work. Okay?” Myungho nods dumbly and Jun’s big hand is there again, patting his head softly. There’s perhaps a 3 inch different in height between them, but for a moment, Myungho feels…safe. As if Jun can take care of him, even if it’s just this one moment.

“Hahahaha, why are you blushing so hard? Look, your cheeks are all red…and warm.” Jun’s palm presses against Myungho’s cheek and his heart is thumping way too loudly.

Myungho takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down because at this rate, he’s sure Jun is going to hear it. The senior’s amusement turns to worry and he leans down to meet Myungho’s gaze.

“Hey, you alright?” He hasn’t let go of his cheek yet and Myungho struggles to keep his voice steady as he says,

“Yes. I’m alright.” Jun’s worried face breaks into a grin and Myungho stutters out a sigh.

__This is bad. This is_ _ **_**_so_ ** _ ** __bad._ _

* * *

 


End file.
